This invention pertains to the art of couplings and more particularly to quick-connect/disconnect couplings for fluid lines.
The invention is particularly applicable to a plastic quick-connect coupling particularly useful in the biotechnological and biomedical fields and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other environments and applications.
Plastic quick-connect/disconnect couplings are known in the art in which a latching member is selectively pivoted to release and lock male and female coupling members that are connected to first and second fluid lines. Oftentimes, these known coupling assemblies incorporate metal stiffeners to provide rigidity and strength to the latching members that receive the stresses required to move between locked and unlocked positions. Otherwise, repeated and continued use of the latching members may result in permanent deformation so that the latch members do not effectively return to their unbiased state. This, in turn, can result in a reduced latching force that can be inadvertently overcome.
When handling biotechnological materials, it is necessary to maintain an ultra-clean environment that will not adversely react with the fluid material. Thus, use of any metal components is avoided. Unfortunately, many of the desired properties of known fluid coupling assemblies are not available in plastic coupling assemblies.
Still another goal in designing coupling arrangements is that the latching arrangement be simple and easy to use. In an effort to overcome some of the problems associated with prior plastic quick-connect couplings, manufacturers have designed complex latching arrangements that are difficult to manufacture and use.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a plastic quick-connect coupling that is easy to manufacture, assemble and use, made entirely of plastic, and that provides consistent latching action.